Sweet Somethings
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Sweden receives an unexpected Christmas present. Sweden/Finland physically, Finland/Sweden emotionally


Sweden awoke on Christmas morning to find himself alone. He put his glasses on and glanced to the alarm clock, perhaps Finland was still out giving gifts to the good children in Alaska. With a grunt, the tall man planted his feet on the floor. Hanatamago yipped and jumped around Sweden as he lumbered to the bedroom door. "Out uh th'way," He muttered, using his foot to push the dog aside with ease before he opened the door.

Hanatamago was gone in a flash, downstairs and out the little doggie door Sweden has built for her. The nation was much slower as he went down the hall of the empty house and descended the creaking stairs. He found a huge sack sitting at the foot of the stairs. Sweden looked around to see if Finland had actually come home, but the house was silent. Stepping gingerly over the bag, he opened it and stared at what he found inside.

Finland was curled up asleep in the sack with his long red and white cap on and not much else. Around his hips, the smaller nation had tied a big red bow. Sweden wondered how long his wife had been down here. He reached out and brushed the back of his hand down Finland's arm; the smaller nation was still warm. Unfortunately, this light touch awoke Finland. Sweden jumped and withdrew his hand quickly. The nation in the sack shifted onto his knees and smiled, "Good morning, Sweden." The other just stared back and swallowed heavily. "Merry Christmas," Finland offered, rising to his feet.

"Uh, buh, why're ya-" Sweden didn't even get to finish his question as Finland latched his arms around the taller nation's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. Sweden's normally blank intimidating face was scarlet, and his eyes were wide. His arms eventually found Finland's waist and held him close. Their tongues met and entwined. Sweden let a low almost growling moan escape his throat.

Finland pulled away suddenly, and Sweden almost crashed their heads together as he still leaned forward into lips that weren't here. The shorter nation lifted onto his tiptoes and brushed his cheek against Sweden's. "Why don't you take me upstairs?" He suggested.

Sweden swept his wife up at the knees and carried him bridal style up to the bedroom. The bag that had pooled around Finland's feet shot up and drifted down to the floor.

Finland was dropped onto the bed with a huff. Sweden hovered over him leaving trails of kisses all over Finland. The other nation clumsily unbuttoned his lover's shirt and pushed it off down his broad shoulders. Their movements were delicate and smooth, but there was a hungry undertone lying behind every caress and breathless moan.

Sweden trailed down Finland's stomach, looking back up seeing his wife's blurred, flushed face over his glasses. His bottom lip reached the silk ribbon; Sweden placed his hands on Finland's thighs, took the ribbon in his teeth and pulled until the bow unraveled.

Then he leaned back and surveyed the nation splayed out under him. Sweden gazed over Finland's snow white skin, the faded scars of long gone wars, and new pink marks from Sweden's own lips. The smaller nation was smiling up at him while biting his bottom lip. Finland reached under the brim of his cap and held out a small bottle to Sweden. He looked down into Finland's eyes, then left the bed with a grunt of "C'n't do it."

Finland sat up and pattered after Sweden, catching him before he go to the door. "What do you mean?" He asked, taking the other nation's large hand in his own.

"Wh't I said," Sweden muttered. He held Finland's hand but couldn't look him in the eye. "Ya don't want ta, 'nd I w'n't do an'thing ya don't want. Na g'put s'me clothes on." Finland blinked in response; he couldn't remember many times when Sweden had ever talk that much at one time.

"Where would you get the idea that I wouldn't want this?" Finland asked with a hurt tinge. "I wanted to do this for you," he nuzzled into Sweden's upper arm, "I still do." Urging the little bottle of oil into Sweden's hand, the red capped nation pulled on his lover's wrist.

Sweden looked back to Finland; the smaller man was smiling widely without gnawing on his lips. "C'mon," He laughed, still pulling Sweden's arm. The taller nation didn't smile back, but instead complied to Finland's wishes. Once Finland got close enough to the bed, Sweden grabbed him around the waist, and they both rolled across the bed. Finland landed on his back, laughing brightly; he threw the discarded red ribbon around the larger man's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. His hands roved down to Sweden's pants and virtually tore them from his body.

"Go ahead," Finland breathed after he cut off the kiss. Sweden silently poured a little oil over his fingers and paused right before pushing into Finland.

"Y'sure?" He mumbled. Finland was gazing at the ceiling with fistfuls of bedsheets; he nodded vigorously. Sweden pressed two fingers into Finland, who tensed up, and his breath hitched. He froze and looked up at Finland as he slowly relaxed. Sweden's preparation was slow, careful, and methodical; Finland would have expected nothing less, but it was still driving him crazy.

"Alright, that's enough," Finland blurted out even to his own surprise. Sweden opened his mouth to say something, but Finland stopped him with another kiss, putting everything he had behind the twist of his tongue and the press of his body against Sweden's. When air abruptly became more important than love, Sweden didn't need anymore incentive. He took a hold of Finland's hips and took the plunge. Finland threw his arms around Sweden and pulled him close as his hips moved.

"Jag älskar dig," Finland gasped, "Glöm inte det." Sweden didn't respond but buried his face in Finland's neck, humming against his skin and breathing in his scent. The smaller nation cried out as Sweden struck him deeper and deeper. The friction between their stomachs pressed on Finland's arousal and drove him over the edge with a moan of something in two languages. Sweden followed with a deep sigh.

Finland lifted his head from Sweden's shoulder. He smiled while Sweden's face remained mostly unchanged. Despite this, Finland could tell how he felt by the way they kissed.


End file.
